Haru Day
by Takkaori
Summary: Haru aime penser à Tsuna, le soir, au moment d'aller dormir. Elle espère que son petit-ami –il l'est, qu'il le veuille ou non– va l'accepter un jour et étant rêveuse, elle s'évade dans ses songes qui dérivent en eaux plus troubles. Warning : sujet tabou, masturbation féminine !


**Bonjour !**

 **Ceci est mon premier texte sur ce fandom, et j'avoue avoir choisi un sujet coton avec la masturbation féminine. Alors je sais que c'est tabou et vu par beaucoup (même par certaines femmes) comme une pratique dégoûtante (alors que tout le monde présume et trouve normal que les mecs le fassent, m'enfin bon :')) et j'ai simplement voulu faire un texte réaliste à propos de ça. Dans le manga, Haru est un personnage assez niais (comme beaucoup de personnages féminins dans les mangas, malheureusement), même si mignonne, et disons que ce texte la grandit un peu avec le thème abordé en l'exploitant d'une manière un peu plus mature.  
**

 **Je dois prévenir que c'est néanmoins plutôt assez explicite, alors si vous êtes déjà rebuté par le sujet, je vous invite à passer votre chemin au lieu de vous engager dans la lecture de quelque chose de déplaisant pour vous. **

**Pour ceux qui seront intéressés, j'espère que ce texte saura vous plaire :).  
**

* * *

Haru s'étire gracieusement sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle a les bras levés, son corps se hausse vers le plafond et ses jambes se serrent entre elles, étendues, tandis qu'elle pousse un gémissement de confort. Elle porte son pyjama rose boutonné jusqu'au col qui retombe de chaque côté de ses épaules, les bordures brodées d'un rose plus foncé que celui du reste du vêtement. La caresse du tissu fin et léger de son pantalon de pyjama sur ses jambes laisse filtrer un peu d'air, un faible courant s'ajoute. Elle regarde le cahier et le stylo posé devant elle. Elle vient de finir ses devoirs. Comme d'habitude, la jeune fille a eu de quoi bien occuper sa soirée, être dans une école avec un haut niveau académique n'est pas de tout repos. Elle fait ce qu'il faut pour ramener de bonnes notes, rendre ses devoirs à temps et même ses exposés.

Ce soir, elle s'est suffisamment avancée pour être tranquille le reste de la semaine. Elle a de bonnes habitude de travail et elle est bêtement fière de toujours réussir à s'aménager un peu de temps libre malgré tout. Elle jette un œil à la maquette de chimie à moitié terminée, appuyée contre le mur au coin gauche de son bureau. Elle doit la rendre pour vendredi, et aujourd'hui, on est mardi. Elle hésite à s'y coller, mais après tout, il semble être déjà tard, au vu de la couleur bleue marine de la nuit qui a pris dominance du ciel qu'elle aperçoit au-delà de sa fenêtre. Sa montre la renseigne, il est 21 heures 30.

Elle aurait bien le temps jusqu'à 22 heures…Mais elle n'a pas envie et décide de laisser tomber pour ce soir. La jeune fille a déjà pris sa douche une fois rentrée de l'école, son uniforme est déjà prêt ainsi que son sac, elle n'a plus rien à faire, la quiétude de la oisiveté la frappe comme un seau d'eau fraîche un chaud jour d'été.

Elle se lève, sa chaise raclant le sol de sa chambre alors qu'elle la repousse pour la ranger une fois debout. Dansant sur la pointe de ses pieds, Haru va s'effondrer sur son lit, la tête tombant à plat contre son oreiller, tout en laissant échapper un souffle d'air. Quelques mèches se sont envolées de sa queue de cheval et lui retombent sur le front. Ses peluches ont sautés en avant lorsqu'elle a atterris, tombant au sol, jusque sous sa table basse pour l'une d'elle. Haru s'en fiche, elle les ramassera plus tard. Elle entoure le polochon de ses bras et frotte sa tête contre la taie, du même rose foncé que l'encolure de son pyjama. Sa couette, quant à elle, est assortie avec l'ensemble du vêtement et le corps de la jeune fille s'enfonce dans son épaisseur. Elle aimerait se trouver quelque chose à faire, comme lire un des shojo manga qu'une de ses camarades lui a prêté ou allumer son ordinateur. Cependant, elle n'a pas vraiment de motivation pour aucune de ces choses, alors machinalement, elle pense.

Ses pensées s'égarent naturellement sur Tsuna. Il est son petit-ami, après tout. Ou du moins, il le sera, il n'a pas le choix. Haru est loin d'être stupide, contrairement à ce que sous-entend Gokudera, elle voit bien que le jeune homme n'a pas toujours l'air d'être sûr de lui concernant ses sentiments, et qu'il ne les indique pas clairement non plus. Mais il a volé son cœur, parce qu'elle le trouve si cool, alors Haru se considère comme sa petite-amie, et il n'y a rien à redire là-dessus. Elle se demande ce que fait Tsuna à cette heure-ci, comme souvent. Elle essaie de l'imaginer en pleine discussion avec Reborn, ou en train de s'irriter devant ses devoirs. L'image d'un Tsuna se prenant la tête à deux mains en soupirant lui arrache un petit gloussement, puis elle ne voit plus que son visage gentil, ses grands yeux et ses cheveux constamment en bataille à l'épaisseur phénoménale, son sourire qui découvre ses dents blanches impeccables.

Elle sait qu'elle réagit comme une enfant niaise et stupide, mais elle veut _tellement_ devenir sa femme. Ça, après être devenue une styliste professionnelle, bien entendu. D'ailleurs, si jamais son amie Kyoko devient une danseuse, elle lui a promis qu'elle confectionnerait ses costumes ! Comme ça, Kyoko aura des tenues d'enfer, et quand les gens le verront, ils voudront naturellement rencontrer leur créatrice ! Ce qui serait une énorme victoire pour elle, assurément.

Cela lui tire un sourire, qui retombe ensuite. Elle se retourne, le derrière de son crâne reposant sur l'oreiller. Parfaitement étendue dans son lit, elle fixe le plafond, pendant que son cerveau fait le vide. Cela ne dure pas trop longtemps, les pensées reviennent, diverses. Des conversations avec ses amies, des choses qu'elle a lues dans un manga, vues de façon aléatoire, ou entendues à la télé. Quelques questions existentielles qu'elle se pose, avec un poids très relatif comme 'comment sont fabriqués les yaourts à la fraise qu'elle aime tant ?' ou 'si le soleil s'éteignait, combien de temps faudrait-il pour que la vie sur terre s'éteigne elle aussi ?'. Haru est comme tout être humain, quand son esprit vagabonde, il peut partir très loin, ses pieds qui s'agitent mollement témoignent de l'état végétatif du corps mais vif de la conscience qui la gagne.

Étant une romantique, elle repense à ce shojo manga qu'elle lit en ce moment et qu'elle n'a pas voulu poursuivre tout à l'heure. Les personnages se sont embrassés, elle voudrait bien connaître la suite, d'autant que la scène du baiser était bien dessinée, très prenante. Brièvement, elle se demande comment ce serait d'embrasser Tsuna, si ses lèvres seraient douces, s'il serait doux, si ce serait long ou bref, chaste ou passionné. Elle s'ébroue violemment, se sentant idiote. Sa main vient détacher sa queue de cheval et elle bascule sur son flanc droit, face au mur.

Son cœur s'emballe, elle serre ses cuisses entre elles et l'une de ses mains vient reposer sur sa poitrine qui se soulève trop vite. Elle se mord à peine les joues et son visage est figé dans son expression pensive, la transformant en une sorte de gêne étonnée. Elle se rappelle d'une scène qu'elle a lu dans un autre manga, un josei, manga pour femme adulte, cette fois-ci. Elle a été curieuse, l'histoire semblait être intéressante, ou plutôt les histoires, puisqu'il s'agit d'un recueil de situation de la vie quotidienne mettant en scène un couple en âge de se marier. Elle voulait savoir comment le manga dépeignait leur vie, pour essayer d'avoir une idée de ce que c'était que d'être un couple adulte, mais encore jeune et amoureux, plus fougueux que ses parents, l'exemple direct auquel elle a droit. La scène qui lui revient en mémoire les dessine dans leur intimité la plus totale, le rapport sexuel.

Le jeune homme plaquait la jeune femme en kimono sous lui, le vêtement glissant laissant apparaître un sein de sa petite-amie. Il l'embrassait langoureusement à la rendre rouge et commençait à caresser sa poitrine d'une main ferme, forte tandis que son autre main descendait petit à petit vers son bas-ventre, pour finir par se glisser de manière experte dans sa petite culotte, allant au contact de sa féminité. Bien sûr, Haru ne s'est pas attendue à voir une telle scène et a refermé le manga d'un coup sec sur un 'HAHI !', ses propres joues en feu. Maintenant, elle se demande comment ce serait de faire ça avec Tsuna, d'être plaquée sur un lit par Tsuna, exposée devant lui et prête à subir les traitements de plaisir qu'il voudrait bien lui donner.

Elle laisse sortir un énorme 'HAHI !' de ses lèvres, puis plaque brusquement sa main devant sa bouche, ses cuisses fondues l'une contre l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassé, elle ne peut résolument pas imaginer ce genre de choses, c'est trop tôt et embarrassant. Tout cela reste dans son crâne, ça ne fait de mal à personne…Mais pour elle-même, bien sûr, ça constitue un choc vu qu'elle est parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle pense.

Son regard balaie le papier-peint de sa chambre. Des sensations étranges, mais familières, commencent à naître en elle. La châtaine est encore une jeune fille, mais elle n'est plus une fillette. Elle est une femme en devenir qui ressent le désir et s'affirme dans cette direction petit à petit, au fur à mesure que le temps passe. Elle a déjà fait ça quelques fois avant, depuis peu de temps cependant. Elle se sent toujours coupable de quelque chose, comme si ça faisait d'elle une mauvaise fille, mais elle sait que c'est stupide. Après tout, les garçons le font bien, eux, c'est un fait reconnu, et Haru ne se sent pas fautive d'avoir elle aussi des besoins hormonaux à satisfaire. Même si c'est très déstabilisant pour une fille, comme elles sont réputées moins enclines à faire ce genre de choses, et qu'elle ne parvient pas à chasser l'impression d'être une des rares perverses qui ne connait pas assez la honte.

Ses parents ne sont pas rentrés du travail, elle a la maison pour elle seule et ils la croiront endormie quand ils reviendront –elle le sera sans doute d'ici là, alors c'est pourtant le bon moment.

Elle décide de ne pas se restreindre sous peine de retenue stupide. Ses mains se mettent en mouvement pour déboutonner son chemisier, elle sait qu'elle aura trop chaud, sinon. Elle ne le fait pas glisser de ses épaules pour le reboutonner ensuite, elle veut juste libérer sa poitrine. En revanche, elle enlève son pantalon de pyjama, qu'elle pose délicatement sur la table basse à côté de son lit. Elle revient s'allonger, et elle se lance. Elle humidifie d'abord ses lèvres en passant sa langue entre les deux. Sa main droite empoigne son sein gauche, elle entreprend de masser son téton pour qu'il durcisse. Quelques coups de doigts habiles, la pointe est dure, et sa main gauche fait subir le même sort au sein droit.

Ce n'est pas excessivement agréable, mais ça chatouille. Pas de quoi la faire gémir ou tressauter, mais elle sait qu'en appuyant, les sensations peuvent s'intensifier.

Sa main gauche s'occupe de son sein droit, qu'elle cajole doucement, malaxe, pétrie, mais pas trop fort, pour une sensation de massage tournoyant et bien faisant. Sa main droite s'est posée au sommet de son pubis, au-dessus de sa culotte blanche, l'intérieur du poignet se fait gratter par le nœud à carreaux qui se trouve au sommet du sous-vêtement. Haru se redresse pour remonter le bas de son corps, son dos s'appuyant contre l'oreiller et la tête de lit. Sa main gauche masse un peu moins vite, et avec un soupçon d'appréhension, elle descend les doigts de sa main droite à ses lèvres sensibles, le bout de ses doigts frôlant à peine son clitoris. Son index et son majeur vont et viennent le long de ses lèvres extérieures, créant une sensation de chatouillement similaire à celui que ressent son sein. Enfin, elle les faufile au niveau de la fente, entre les petites lèvres qu'elle ouvre, leur point de jointure étant le petit bout de nerfs.

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire que se toucher ici, toucher quelque chose de si petit, si insignifiant qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant, la faisait se sentir si bien, donnait autant de plaisir à son corps et envoyait valser les moindres bribes de pensées cohérentes qu'elle tente de former. Son index bouscule le petit bouton et son majeur bloque, elle ne peut pas avoir une totale emprise avec le tissu, mais il est peu rigide et c'est parfait pour ce qu'elle compte faire. Le premier pic de plaisir nait. Haru sent que ses tempes sont déjà lourdes d'envie et elle veut avoir plus de plaisir.

La jeune fille prend alors un rythme léger, son index et son majeur se posent tous deux au niveau de son clitoris et elle frotte. Elle appuie, son autre main emprisonnant son sein alors que ses gémissements éclosent. La petite boule de plaisir subit le déplacement que lui imposent ses doigts qui malaxent sans pitié. Ses genoux relevés s'affaiblissent, elle écarte les cuisses et lève le bassin pour venir à la rencontre de ses doigts. Elle accentue le mouvement qui devient de plus en plus régulier, son visage chauffe, et elle sent sa cyprine au travers de sa culotte en glissant un peu plus bas que prévu. Elle remonte aussitôt, encore plus rougissante, et elle gémit en poussant son clitoris de manière à le caresser plus directement.

Elle se mord la lèvre et ses doigts glissent plus vite, puis elle contracte à peine sa mâchoire en sentant l'air se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Le bourgeon de nerfs ploie sous son touché avide et la sensation si forte fait trembler ses cuisses. Elle a soudain si chaud. Renversant sa tête en arrière, Haru laisse échapper un nouveau gémissement, continuant de torturer ce minuscule appendice. Des soupirs lascifs cascadent de sa bouche rosée, ses lèvres gonflées tant elle les mordille et l'un des doigts de sa main gauche titille son téton. Elle produit finalement un couinement, et elle décide que se toucher au travers du tissu n'est pas assez. Elle soulève l'élastique de sa culotte et sa main y pénètre volontiers. Bien vite, elle retourne à son vagin mouillé, ses doigts se faufilant entre les petites lèvres, plongeant dans sa cyprine, jusqu'au clitoris qu'elle sent engorgé de sang. Elle y étale sa mouille pour le rendre plus humide, et elle ne compte pas perdre son temps, elle veut se faire jouir.

 _Parce que c'est bon. C'est tellement bon._

Elle fait attention à bien reposer ses doigts sur son clitoris, puis elle le masse à nouveau. Doucement d'abord. Le plaisir recommence à naître, plutôt vite et plutôt intense au vu des précédentes stimulations, et finalement, les mouvements deviennent empreints de besoin alors qu'elle malaxe avec ardeur. Haru pince ses lèvres entre elles quand ses doigts finissent leur course et la reprennent aussitôt, elle presse son sein avec moins de douceur, lui fait faire un va et vient sur sa poitrine également. Rien ne compte pour elle, si ce n'est le fait de se faire du bien, et d'apprécier ce plaisir que son corps reçoit d'elle-même.

Elle le vit comme une forme d'auto-émancipation, de self-control, bien que ses sons très peu discrets montrent bien qu'elle n'en exerce pas tant que ça.

Elle est son propre bourreau et elle est tout de même fière de ça.

Ses yeux sont clos, ses lèvres ne se ferment jamais complètement, et ses sourcils sont arqués vers le bas, son corps figé entièrement, l'un de ses pieds se met à battre l'air.

L'intensité se transporte, les nerfs de son clitoris s'enflamment, et elle sent que la jouissance est proche. Ses cuisses se secouent imperceptiblement et elle bouge ses doigts à un angle qui lui confère une stimulation trop intense, qu'elle ne peut pas supporter. Contrariée de devoir pourtant en changer, elle change totalement sa position. Elle se met à genou sur son lit, le visage dans son oreiller, les fesses en l'air, le dos cambré, et ses doigts restent posé sur son clitoris, qu'elle caresse à l'envers. L'agitation de ses jambes s'accentue alors que ses orteils se contractent contre la couette, ses doigts caressent plus vite, frottant le bout de chair enflammé de manière à déchainer l'inflammation névritique à l'ensemble de son corps.

Haru remue le bassin malgré elle, et elle se remet à gémir sans aucune retenue. Elle ferme ses yeux alors qu'un fond blanc couvre ses pupilles et ses deux rangées de dents sont solidement campées l'une sur l'autre. Chaque geste lui arrache un son, qu'elle essaie de retenir tant bien que mal, et son sein risque de finir broyé si la torture délicieuse ne s'arrête pas. Finalement, l'intensité devient beaucoup plus forte, mais elle sent qu'elle peut la supporter, _c'est la bonne_. Ses petits sons, elle n'essaie plus de les retenir. Elle est en train de jouir, frappée par le pré-orgasme qui la rend trempée et ses caresses deviennent paradoxalement plus rapides, plus excitées. Néanmoins, à l'entente de ces manifestations de plaisir qu'elle trouve ridicule, elle se dit qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à faire ça le jour où elle donnera sa virginité à Tsuna… Et l'orgasme la saisit sur cette pensée.

Haru frissonne, submergée par la phase post-orgasmique et la main qui était dans sa culotte se retire. Elle retombe complètement sur son matelas, le souffle court, et elle prend le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Une ou deux minutes se passent. Elle boutonne d'abord son chemisier puis se lève, entreprenant d'aller à la salle de bain se laver les mains et nettoyer son intimité. Elle prend également une nouvelle culotte. Une fois cela fait, elle enfile son pantalon de pyjama puis entre dans ses draps. Elle est fatiguée, mais au moment de sombrer, Haru se demande brièvement si quand Tsuna se caresse, il pense à elle. Elle aimerait bien que ce soit le cas.

La jeune fille s'endort relaxée, délestée de toute pression, et heureuse d'avoir eu un nouveau _Haru Day_.

* * *

 **Bon XD. Je sais pas si j'aurai beaucoup de retour sur un texte comme ça, ni même si ça saura plaire, mais si jamais, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester :') ?**

 **J'espère que vous aurez trouvé ça bien tourné, en tout cas :').**

 **Merci de votre lecture !**


End file.
